


Дневник <s>камня в лесу</s> Садахару, доставленный лучшей почтой <s>России</s> О-Эдо

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на <a href="http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=2463699">Joui Wars</a>'13, команда Садахару</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дневник <s>камня в лесу</s> Садахару, доставленный лучшей почтой <s>России</s> О-Эдо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Joui Wars](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=2463699)'13, команда Садахару

День первый.  
Лучшая терапия в стрессовых ситуациях – начать вести дневник.  
Итак, дорогой дневник, вчера случилось худшее событие в моей жизни. Мои хозяйки, любившие меня всем сердцем и кормившие только отборными мозговыми косточками, под покровом ночи вытащили вместе с самой любимой коробкой и бросили на улице, сказав, что так будет лучше. Неблагодарные! Сколько я сделал ради них; какие деликатесы прятал в их любимые туфли, чтобы они тоже могли попробовать; как только не намекал на то, что пора сменить шампунь. Я доломал их старый диван, чтобы они решились сделать ремонт в квартире, пометил всю территорию вокруг дома, чтобы не ходил никто чужой, съел канарейку, претендовавшую на хозяйскую кашу, помог хозяйке выгнать моль из шубы, вылизав шубу (нет, не моль), не знаю, почему хозяйка так орала, все равно же шуба высохнет. И после всего этого…  
Всерьез думаю перестать доверять людям.

В целом, все было бы не так плохо, если бы они не оставили меня у дома каких-то подозрительных личностей, тут же решивших, что они достойны места моих хозяев. Среди подозрительных личностей наблюдается шумный очкарик, ленивый мужик со вкусно пахнущей шевелюрой и непрошибаемая девочка. Понаблюдаю за ними немного и вернусь домой. Надо же узнать, чем так вкусно могут пахнуть волосы.

День второй.  
Они кормят меня самым дешевым сухим кормом. Жалкие нищеброды.  
Очкарик, кроме того, что шумный, так еще и нервный. Чем только занимается молодежь в наше время. Мужик неадекватно реагирует на попытки понюхать его голову. Пришлось зафиксировать зубами.  
Продолжаю наблюдение.

День третий.  
Продолжаю наблюдение.

День четвертый.  
Продолжать наблюдение с пустым желудком больше нет сил. Съел мерзкий сухой корм. От омерзения погрыз еще и голову мужика. Он каждый раз так забавно дергается. Продолжаю наблюдение.

День пятый.  
Продолжаю наблюдение.

День шестой.  
Попытался сбежать. Все подозрительные личности, несмотря на явную неприязнь, кинулись на поиски и притащили меня силком назад. Делаю вид, что это вовсе не позорный проигрыш, а стратегическая уступка. И продолжаю наблюдение.

День седьмой.  
Продолжаю наблюдение.

День восьмой.  
Девочка не просто непрошибаемая. Она вообще неубиваемая. План сбежать провалился с треском.  
Продолжаю наблюдения.

День девятый.  
Продолжаю наблюдения.

День десятый.  
Больше не могу есть сухой корм. Скучаю по мозговым косточкам. И диван у них пахнет как-то неправильно. Объявил голодовку в знак протеста.

День десятый.  
Забрали корм и съели сами. Страшные люди.

День одиннадцатый.  
Продолжаю наблюдение без еды.

День двенадцатый.  
Продолжаю наблюдение.

День тринадцатый.  
Отдайте хоть корм, садисты! Нельзя так обращаться с животными! Я на вас в суд подам!

День четырнадцатый.  
Дали еды. Смирился, больше не наблюдаю, сплю. В перерывах грызу голову мужика, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить стресс.

День пятнадцатый.  
Сплю.

День шестнадцатый.  
Сплю.

День семнадцатый.  
Ем и сплю.

День восемнадцатый.  
Сплю.

День девятнадцатый.  
…надоело.

День тридцать четвертый.  
Покатал неубиваемую девочку – получил косточку в подарок. А она ничего. Может, люди не настолько плохи?

День сороковой.  
Они используют меня как ездовую собаку. И тележку. И никаких косточек. Больше никогда не буду доверять людям.

День пятьдесят седьмой.  
И во время сражений тоже. Терплю, думаю об Англии.

День шестьдесят восьмой.  
Услышал, как белобрысый мужик объясняет отмороженной девочке, как важно для каждого разумного существа иметь возможность взять отпуск, побывать в далеких странах и немного освободить от бремени ответственности окружающих. О себе он, что ли?  
Девочка в ответ заявила, что не может отпустить друга куда попало одного. Разве там о нем позаботятся как дома?  
Мужик пробормотал что-то о том, что в таком деликатном деле нет ничего лучше семейных уз.  
Так и не понял, о ком они, но хотя бы еды отсыпали.

День семидесятый.  
Нашел в коридоре большую вкусно пахнущую коробку и забрался внутри. Надеялся отдохнуть от вечного шума вокруг. Когда проснулся, понял, что та закрыта, а меня куда-то везут. Решил не подавать вида, а вдруг заметят и вернут.

День семьдесят первый.  
Внутри темно и пыльно, а внизу лежит что-то съедобное. Мне здесь нравится.

День семьдесят второй.  
Сплю. Коробка узкая.

День семьдесят третий.  
Сплю.

День семьдесят четвертый.  
Кажется, коробку перевернули. Все еще сплю.

День семьдесят пятый.  
Еду нужно экономить.

День семьдесят шестой.  
В невесомости неудобно спать.

День семьдесят седьмой.  
Подумал о том, что без точилки для зубов в виде головы кудрявого мужика как-то грустно. Не подаю виду, что скучаю, хотя кто тут в коробке заметит.

День восемьдесят третий.  
Кончилась еда.

День восемьдесят пятый.  
Убил белобрысого мужика, отгрыз ногу очкарику, откусил руку надоедливой девочке.  
Проснулся.  
Еды все еще нет.

День восемьдесят шестой.  
Кто-то, страшно похожий на неубиваемую девочку, вскрыл коробку. Так обрадовался компании и потенциальной еде, что слегка перестарался с точкой зубов. Теперь еду назад в той же коробке с запасом провианта и сувенирами в виде клочьев рыжих волос. Думаю, дома мне обрадуются.

День сотый.  
Вернулся к подозрительным личностям. Неубиваемая девочка плачет и причитает, белобрысый мужик ищет бинты, очкарик собирает вещи.  
Я тоже очень скучал по вам, ребята!

День сто двадцать восьмой.  
Сплю, ем, продолжаю наблюдение.  
Девочке стали приходить какие-то подозрительные письма, над которыми она то плачет, то смеется. Как-то раз из конверта выпали знакомые рыжие прядки. Интересно, что это значит?

День сто сороковой.  
Окончательно решил остаться.  
Нельзя же теперь так просто бросить этих людей, после всего, что я ради них пережил. В голодные дни делюсь с ними кормом, стараюсь сыпать шерстью на диван почаще – теплее будет, ну и так помогаю по мелочи. Это, конечно, не мозговые косточки, но тоже ничего так.  
Особенно белобрысая точилка для зубов.


End file.
